Light Years apart
by howlingmysteries
Summary: Penny takes a journey; physically and emotionally. when she takes matters into her owns hands she discovers what she is really looking for. Includes obstacles, banter and adorableness. Inspired by a film called 'Leap Year'. AU - Penny and Sheldon are slightly OOC. Please give it a read. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – hello everybody! This is my second fanfic and I hope you will all enjoy it. There is a film called 'Leap Year' that I watched recently and it inspired me to write this story. Whoop, Shenny!**

** My updates will most likely be weekly for this story because I have hardly any time to write at the moment. Please forgive me for any mistakes in my chapters because I won't have much free time to proof read them and double check on them. I do appreciate reviews; good or bad – ****J**

**Here is the first chapter… I hope it makes you want to come back for more. ;P**

**Chapter 1 -**

_Oh wow, this is really happening._ Penny looked at the small navy velvet box in front of her in shock.

Here she was in a nice restaurant, with a nice sweet man. She was wearing a pretty little blue dress, and her four year long boyfriend had just placed a navy velvet box in front of her glass of wine.

She has wanted this all her life. Every little girl dreams about being proposed to by the man of your dreams. He may not be price charming but he was the best that she could ever find. After the catastrophe that was Kurt, she can't exactly say that she has done badly for herself.

Four and a half years ago, she caught the dirt bag in **her **bed with her best friend. She got a new start and moved out of their apartment to find herself her own place to live and to start her Penny Blossom business. This led her to 2311 North Los Robles, apartment 4B, next door to two nerdy scientists; Leonard Hofstadter and Barry Kripke.

Leonard called their relationship love at first sight. Penny had other thoughts. She saw the decent guy in a long time and just let herself be carried away. When she was in the darkest part of her life after just having her heart ripped out, he picked her broken body up off the floor and claimed her heart for himself. She hates to say that she used, him but he fixed her broken heart and saved her when she needed it most. She felt like she was just depending on him at the beginning because he made her feel wanted.

Their relationship wasn't love at first sight, but over the four years she has grown to love him. She deserves a decent guy to love her and Leonard is that man. She deserves a beautiful engagement ring for all the years of putting up with his disgusting roommate too.

So here she is, gaping at shy Leonard and slowly picking up the little box.

''Go on, open it. This is to show you how much I love you. You have been by my side throughout everything and you deserve something to let you know how much I appreciate that.'' Leonard said, encouraging her to open it.

Her hands were shaking with anticipation and excitement as she slowly clicked the box open and peeked inside to reveal….earrings?

''Oh wow, Leonard. They are beautiful. They must have cost you a fortune'' Penny says feigning excitement. She is so stupid. _An engagement ring? Really? _ That's. Just. Silly.

''You're worth it'' Leonard said with pride as if he was proud of his romantic words; lifting his chin up high and smirking.

His phone starts vibrating and he picks it out of his pocket. ''oh sorry'' he says without any sincerity and looking down at his texts. ''Ugh. It's Kripke. Telling me about tomorrow''

He peeks up at her for a split second whilst replying to Kripke. ''Aren't you going to try them on?'' He asks, looking at his phone again.

''Oh yeah, sure. Sorry. What did Kripke want?'' she says whilst taking off her favourite emerald green earrings and replacing them with the new sparkling silver and diamond ones.

''Well, actually he wants me to go home now and sort out some last minute experiment checks in time for our trip tomorrow.'' Leonard explains to her nervously; never taking his eyes off his phone. ''You know, he is actually making a good point. We need to make sure that everything is perfect. I think that I'm actually going to go help him, I'm so sorry, this is important, you know that. I'm really sorry.'' Leonard kept blabbering on.

''Yeah, sure, no it's fine sweetie'' she smiles to him but doesn't quite reach her eyes. It didn't reach Leonard's either because he was packing up and getting ready to leave without sparing her a glance.

As he stands up from his chair, he looks up at her with pleading eyes and a pout. _Why is he pouting?_ Penny thought bitterly. ''Forgive me?'' he leans down and gives her a chaste kiss as he was walking past her chair and then rushes off.

She sits there wondering what on earth just happened. She went from silently figuring out her 'yes' face to being ditched in a restaurant, the night before her boyfriend has to leave for New York. Would she have said yes? _Yes…_she thinks to herself, uncertainly.

Leonard and Kripke have got lectures lined up in New York to represent Caltech. If they do a good job then big things could come for them. He has been distracted lately so she lets his attitude slide more and more when he ignores her. He is under stress so she can't get too annoyed with him.

That night she is lying in bed alone since Leonard and Kripke got on their plane an hour after she was abandoned at the restaurant. They decided to get an earlier flight so that they can prepare in New York.

She tosses and turns and can't seem to fall asleep. She still feels like she is sat in the restaurant with an unopened velvet box in front of her. She feels like there is a silent drum roll in her head, waiting to be 'popped the question'. She feels like she needs closure of some sort. Her mother even thinks that it's time for her to settle down. She should propose to him. After a few seconds of laughter after that crazy idea, she thinks to herself, _Why don't I?_

She sits up in bed and stares at the opposite wall. She's a 'big ol five'. Why can't she just do what Leonard is too afraid to do?

She leaps to action and grabs her laptop and starts planning her trip to New York.

**_What do you think? Don't worry all this madness will become clear soon… just trust me! :P _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N –Here is chapter 2, I hope that it is ok…just another step on Penny's journey. _**

**_Also I updated Chapter 1 because I read through it again and found loads of mistakes. J Oops._**

Chapter 2 

It's 9:45am and she is actually doing this.

She was up until midnight booking her flight and packing her suitcase. She fell asleep dreaming about the perfect engagement ring, only it wouldn't be for her.

She looked up at the store in front of her and drew in a sharp breath between her teeth as she stepped inside nervously.

The store wasn't too posh or expensive looking but she was grateful for that because she didn't have that much money to begin with; especially after the plane tickets.

As she walked around the small store and scanned the different jewellery and watches, she thought about how far she had come since meeting Leonard.

Her business was still going strong and she was actually getting a good solid income from it. Leonard helped her get an online market up too; her own website with customers asking for Penny Blossoms every day. She makes her flower burettes in her store, along with her friend from Omaha, Kate, who is her first employee. It started as an extra pair of hands but soon Kate needed the job so Penny took her on full time. She realised that the more she advertised, the more customers she will attract, and so Kate was her only option, plus she was helping out an old friend.

She got a glimpse of one ring that she thought looked acceptable. More than acceptable, actually. It was mainly silver but the edge was lined in gold. The silver centre was engraved with a braided pattern which made the ring look more masculine. It was perfect and in her price range. Although there was something about it that didn't quite fit with Leonard. That thought crossed her mind for a split second before she realised that she had to go, so she just had to settle for this ring.

After buying the ring she got in the first taxi that ground to a halt after her loud whistle. It took twenty minutes to get to the airport and now she was waiting to board the plane.

The whole time wondering how Leonard would react and what he will say. Surely he would say yes. _Omg! What if he doesn't?_ Penny thought as she moved forward with the line.

''Hi'' Penny greets the elderly women who sits next to her on the plane.

The lady spared her a glance and an awkward smile whilst shifting in her seat.

''I'm going to propose to my boyfriend'' Penny blurted out. She controlled herself and smiled warmly at the old lady. She was really just looking for someone else's view on her plan, to see if it was the right thing to do.

''That's wonderful dear'' the women finally spoke but it wasn't what Penny was looking for. The elderly women's smile was fake and it didn't convince her or give her any sort of comfort that her plan was a good choice.

Penny nods her head and she leans, looking expectantly at the lady, silently asking her for another answer or anything. When she doesn't get another reply she internally snorts and rolls her eyes. She was just trying to be sociable and make polite conservation.

''We have been together for four years'' Penny tries again looking hopeful and innocent at the old lady.

All she earns is a simple ''that's nice'' and a slight smile.

''Yeah, he's an experimental physicist'' she said casually whilst nodding her head up and down, acting as if it's nothing.

When she doesn't get a reply she thinks, _awkward…._then turns to look outside the window for the rest of the journey.

About 1 hour into the flight the captain came over the loud speakers, ''hello, this is your Captain speaking. There may be some slight turbulence occurring in the next few minutes. Please sit back and relax and it will be over in a few minutes.'' His voice sounded convincing and calm so Penny dismissed the threat immediately.

Just as the Captain had said, a few minutes later the whole plane shook mildly, resulting in a few gasps and wide eyes from the passengers. The next shake was much more violent which resulted in screaming and the passengers gripping their arm rests for stability. Penny cursed the Captain for his deceiving words from only a few minutes ago but kept the concerned look on her face.

After another even more violent shake, the breathing apparatus came down from the ceiling and spread even more panic throughout the plane.

''Hello, this is your Captain speaking. I may have misjudged the magnitude of the storm. Unfortunately we will have to land because of the dangerous flying conditions. We will be landing in San Antonio in Texas as they have granted us a landing opportunity. We apologise for the inconvenience that this natural event has caused.''

''What!? Texas! How am I supposed to get to New York by the weekend now?'' Penny seethed.

* * *

She huffs in annoyance as she climbs off the plane. The clouds were grey but the humid Texan air didn't calm the situation remotely. It has been 3 and a half hours since she left California, and she was hoping that her luck would pick up. After retrieving her luggage, she headed for the information desk at the San Antonio airport.

''Hello, excuse me. When is the next flight to New York leaving?'' Penny asks with a forced smile.

''I'm sorry ma'am, but due to the hazardous conditions, all flights have been cancelled'' The blonde women chirped from behind the desk.

''How am I supposed to get to New York then?'' Penny said absentmindedly as she turned to walk away. She was beginning to let her irritation show under her forced smile.

''I can help ya'' a bearded, middle aged man said to her right.

''Really, how?'' She said with a small amount of sarcasm in her voice because of her irritated state.

''I'm headin' over to Galveston, to spend time with my family. I can give ya lift as far as there but I am sure that some kind soul will take ya to Houston. Once ya get there, you can call for help or get a flight once the weather's clear up a bit'' the nice man said with a welcoming tone.

''That's the best plan so far. That would be really nice of you, thank you'' Penny smiled and sighed with relief. She was feeling a bit nervous to be accepting a lift from a stranger though. ''I'm Penny, by the way.'' She says as she reaches out her hand to him.

''Chris'' he says as he shakes her hand. ''come on, my sister will be here soon to pick us up'' he smiled and nodded his head towards the doors.

Penny followed Chris to the car park to wait for his sister to pick them up. She was feeling much more relieved about having another women in the car with them. Chris seemed like a nice enough fellow, but she happy to know that it wasn't just the two of them.

''Hey Susan, it's good to see you'' Chris said whilst he hugged his sister when she stepped out of the truck.

''Hey Chris, whose your friend?'' Susan said when she looked over his shoulder.

''Oh, this pretty, little thing is Penny. She is havin' a bad day. She's tryin' to get to New York, so I thought that we could help her on her way.''

''Oh that's terrible news, we will be happy to help ya. Darn storms. I'm sure the skies will clear up soon enough though'' Susan smiled at Penny. She instantly felt more relaxed after listening to Susan's thick, Texas accent.

Penny jumps in the back seat and gets comfy for the journey. Susan turns on the radio, and off they go to Galveston.

**_Soooo…yep. Second chapter complete. I hope you liked I and I am currently typing up chapter 3, so you will see it at the weekend probably. (Chapter 3 = Sheldon!) Spoiler alert!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Here it is, chapter 3! It's a biggy! Sheldon is slightly OOC remember…you will see what I mean once you have read this Chapter. Plus this one is a lot longer…I kind of got carried away J**

**I hope you enjoy it…tell me what you think of it J thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Chapter 3

''Thank you so much for helping me'' Penny gushed with sincerity as she climbed out of the pickup truck.

''No problem darlin'. I hope all goes well for ya dear'' Chris said through the passenger window. With one final wave from both of them, they drove away down the road.

She smiled as she watched them go. She was surprised by how pleasant the pair was. They talked with enthusiasm throughout the journey and included her in the conversation. They never asked for any payment for their troubles and when Penny insisted they turned it down immediately. Penny was starting to like Texas and the people. Her luck was picking up.

Penny scanned her location; she could see the vast east coast shore line behind her. The clouds had cleared a bit and so she was gaining warmth from the bursts of sunlight. She looked towards the road and worked out her game plan. _Screw a game plan!_ Penny thought. _Just walk until I find someone with a car_. She nodded her head in agreement with herself and picked up her suitcase to set off along the road.

The road was longer than she thought that it was going to be. It felt like hours since she set off. There was an eerie silence around her. The only sound that she could hear was the wheels of her suitcase clacking against dirt road. That sound, and that sound alone echoed all around her. Her steps were slowly reducing as she got more and more tired.

Penny could just about see the sun setting through cracks in the clouds. She stopped just as she came around the corner of the road. She smiled with relief as she spotted a farm house about a mile up the road. As she walked towards the house she took in the appearance. It was white and it looked like all of the land around it belonged to the owner. There was a wonderful field of horses which made her smile in wonder as orange sunlight fell upon them.

She dragged her feet along the gravel as she wandered up the driveway. Lights were on downstairs so she was hopeful that there were people inside.

Penny sucked in a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the large front door. She hesitated momentarily but shook her head and straightened her back. She knocked three times and stepped down to the second step of the porch.

Seconds later a young, muscular man with dark blue eyes and brunette hair answered the door. He was wearing a white wife-beater under a red checkered shirt with blue jeans. When his eyes met Penny's, he smirked as he crossed his arms and dragged his eyes up and down her body.

''Well hello there sweet thin', what's a pretty little thin' like you out here for?'' The man flirted with ease and wiggled his eyebrows. His thick Texas accent just added to his charm. For some reason it wasn't quite working on Penny. Leonard ruined those types of guys for her.

Before Penny could even give a reply, a tall brunette women came into view and swatted the man on the arm and pushed him out of the doorway.

''Oh, I'm sorry darlin', Junior here can be a bit forward. Why don't ya step on in here and out of the evenin' breeze.'' The women also had a thick accent but it was more welcoming and kind. Her eyes were sincere with a hint of concern in them.

''That's very kind of you ma'am. My name Penny by the way'' Penny replies politely as they usher her inside.

''Penny darlin', what a beautiful name. Please, none of that ma'am hokum. Call me Mary. The brute that you just met at the door is my eldest, George Junior. This is my daughter Missy and this here is my mother, but you can call her Mewmaw.'' Mary introduced them as she pointed to each member of the family as she stepped into the main living room. ''Finally, that's Sheldon, Missy's twin brother.'' She pointed to the skinny man with tousled brown hair, who was sitting at a corner table reading some kind of text book.

Penny smiled at everyone and was earned with a hug from Memaw and missy. They are all very welcoming, apart from Sheldon who still hasn't even acknowledged her presence.

''Now, Shelly, greet our new guest'' Mary warns him through gritted teeth and stares expectantly at the side of his head.

Penny managed to hide her chuckle as she heard a defeated huff from the other side of the room. Slowly he lifted his head to his mother and gave her an irritated glare before double taking at Penny. His mouth open slightly but he quickly hid his shock and masked his reaction with a bored look.

Penny stared with slightly wide eyes as she looked into his. They were a deep sapphire blue. She felt like she was trapped in some sort of spell and she couldn't pull her eyes away. She smiled shyly and gave him a pathetic wave. The corners of his mouth twitched with amusement but it was gone seconds after it arrived.

She looked at his attire for a nanosecond. He was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with what looked like a batman top underneath and dark blue straight jeans.

''Hi'' he said stiffly.

''Hi'' she mimicked.

Penny laughed nervously, ''It's nice to meet you'' she said after a few seconds of silence. She shifts under his intense, piercing gaze.

''I'm sure it is'' he muttered while slowly turning his head towards his text book, but kept his eyes on hers until he was fully facing it.

''Now, Shelly, stop being an arrogant ass'' Missy chimes in.

''Language, Missy'' Mary chides her with a stern look.

Missy just rolls her eyes as Penny stifles her giggles and takes a seat next to Missy.

''So what brings you to Texas? You don't sound like ya from around here.'' Missy asks which gains every ones attention, apart from Sheldon's.

Penny sits back on the sofa and tells them all about her journey. She tells them that she is heading to New York to propose to her boyfriend and that the storms have caused her some troubles with her travel arrangements.

''So what's this boyfriend yours like then? He must be somethin' special if you're willin' to go across the country to propose to him.'' Memaw asked.

''Well he is super smart and kind…he's an experimental physicist'' Penny replies with a smile.

Sheldon scoffs to himself which makes everyone turn to look at him.

''Shelly here is scientist too. He's visitin' from California, he works at a fancy university over there'' Mary comments.

''I'm a theoretical physicist mother and I work at Caltech'' Sheldon corrects her and huffs in annoyance.

''Oh, wow! Leonard works there too. Do you know him? Uh, Dr Leonard Hofstadter?'' Penny asks with interest.

''Is he that short little whiny homunculus with glasses and greasy curly hair? The one that grumbles whenever the grad students don't talk to him'' Sheldon replies dryly without looking up from his book.

''Actually, that's a pretty good description of him but a bit over exaggerated. But he's a sweat heart and the nicest guy I know'' Penny smiles at the thought of him.

All the women smiled knowingly at Penny whilst George made gagging noises behind them. Sheldon watched her sceptically but didn't make any further comment and continued to read his book.

Mary announces that dinners ready and Penny instantly feels like she is imposing. Memaw sees Penny internal battle and interjects to scurry her into the dining room.

''Now, come on you. You've been walkin' for hours and we've got enough here for 10.'' Memaw spoke kindly with a hint of sternness.

''Are you sure this is ok? I feel like I am imposing on your meal…I mean, I'm a stranger to you and you are giving me food and shelter, this is just too much, really.'' Penny rushed out in one breath.

''Nonsense, darlin', there is enough here to feed my whole church group, now sit.'' Mary reassured her with a friendly pat on the back.

Junior and Missy snicker as they walk into the kitchen followed by Sheldon. Penny can instantly recognise the siblings teaming up on Sheldon as she witnesses the death glare he sends their way.

Junior and Missy rush to get the seats on either side of Penny. Sheldon snorts and shakes his head at the maturity level of his siblings whilst he takes the last remaining seat opposite Penny.

He catches her glance and purposefully puts his '_physics book'_, _so that's what he was reading,_ in front of his face.

Penny tried to hide her amused smirk as Mary placed the plates of chicken around the table.

''Now Shelly, ya put down that book right now and pray with your family and our guest'' Mary scolds him which caused Missy and Junior to snicker.

Sheldon rolled his eyes and pressed his lips together in a hard line whilst placing the book by his side.

Mary cleared her throat as she sat at the head of the table. ''By his hand we are all…''

''Fed'' The table chorused in unison.

''Give us Lord, our daily…'', Mary continued.

''Bread'' everyone chorused whilst Penny tried to.

''Please know that we are truly…'' Mary said.

''Grateful'' everyone continued.

''For every cup and every…''

''Plateful'' everyone concluded.

Penny's lips curled up slightly at Sheldon's bored tone as she tried her best to join in throughout the prayer.

She was enjoying herself. She now knew why Missy and Junior enjoyed messing with Sheldon. He was a character and she got a thrill whilst winding him up.

''So, What's with the science book?'' Penny asked innocently whilst everyone tucked into their food.

''I am continuin' with my research here in Texas whilst I am visitin' for the next two weeks.'' Sheldon's interest has suddenly risen with the new conversation topic.

''Wouldn't you rather leave the work at Caltech and use your time off to have fun with your family?'' Penny replies puzzled.

Sheldon snorts, ''Fun? With family? I'm not really the 'let's go to church' kind of person. There isn't much to do here in Texas. Anyway, work is my version of fun.''

Junior jumps into the conversation, ''Hey! You could join me in a bar and we could find you some company…'' he winked overdramatically and wiggled his eyebrows.

''Ya' will stop talkin' about such crude things in ma' house, ya' hear me boy?'' Mary scolds him with a swat to his shoulder.

''Sorry ma' '' Junior says apologetically. ''or we can head out to find some male company if you don't swing that way'' he quickly rushed out and dodged his mother's slap. Missy and Junior burst into hysterical laughter whilst Sheldon sighed with exasperation.

It was clear to Penny that this was an on-going joke between the siblings.

''Stop it ya two, we have a guest. I'm sorry dear…so, Penny what do you do back in California?'' Meemaw asked with a smile.

''I own my own business. It's called Penny Blossoms. I manufacture and design flower hair accessories and sell them in my store.'' Penny said proudly before taking another bite of her chicken.

She received appreciative glances from everyone at the table.

''So… you're not one of those actresses or nothin' like that then?'' Junior asked curiously whilst checking her out again. The question was blunt and judgemental but she hid her hurt feelings. Junior did however receive cold glares from Sheldon and Missy.

''No, not at all. I was the lead in my school play when I was five though, but that's where my acting dreams ended.'' Penny replied with a tight smile and tried not to let her irritation show in her voice.

Penny glanced across to Sheldon quickly, she caught his semi-sympathetic look. Everyone else smiled at her comeback and Junior just shrugged and continued to eat.

''So, Penny, where are ya headin' next?'' Meemaw asked whilst smiling between her and Sheldon.

''Well, my plan is to head to Houston airport to get a plane to New York''

''Houston is a fair way away, I hope that ya have some travel arrangements planned.'' Mary commented.

''Umm, well I was just going to walk the rest of the way'' Penny said slowly, suddenly feeling uncertain.

''Oh dear, we can't let ya walk all that way. Why don't you rest on it and then…Shelly can drive up there tomorrow.'' Meemaw says strongly as if there is no protesting.

Sheldon bolts forward in his seat and almost chokes on his food.

''What, No. You have already done so much for me. I couldn't ask you for anything more'' Penny said sincerely as Sheldon sorted himself out.

''Yes Mother. Listen to Penny. I can't drive her to the airport!'' Sheldon looks horrified whilst missy and Junior are trying not to laugh.

''Shush now Shelly-bean, you are goin' to help Penny'' Missy says just to irritate Sheldon more.

''Hey, I don't mind takin' ya'' Junior says seductively with an eyebrow wiggle and a wink.

''Sorry, bub, Not in a million years'' Penny says bluntly with her Nebraskan twinge coming out in her voice.

Everyone chuckled at her rejection whilst Junior just shrugged it off, but the look in his eye told Penny that he wasn't done yet.

''Please, let us take ya. The lord has guided ya to our home in your time of distress so let us help ya.'' Mary pleaded.

''Well…'' Penny still felt wrong about it. She looked at Sheldon for any sort of answers.

''Come on Shelly…you were just complainin' about havin' nothin' to do here in Texas'' Mary tried one more time.

''Yes but…'' Sheldon tried to think of excuses ''Why can't Missy take her?''

''Please Moonpie. You are a gentleman and gentleman don't leave damsels in distress.'' Meemaw charmed him with logic and her grandmotherly soft voice.

Sheldon pursed his lips but eventually sighed in defeat. ''Very well, but absolutely no idle-chit-chat or gossipin'. We stick to my schedule and I am in charge. We will leave at exactly 7:00am tomorrow morning. Do not be late. I despise tardiness. Understood?'' Sheldon said sternly but it doesn't sound that commanding because of his Texas accent and big blue eyes.

''Understood, sir!'' she mocked his commanding attitude with a salute. ''Wack-a-doodle'' she muttered afterwards with a smirk.

Everyone snickers at the nick name but Sheldon just give her an eyebrow raise and an un-amused look.

''Thank you, all of you…it means a lot, really'' Penny said with genuine appreciation as she stood to carry her plate to kitchen.

Penny thought about how different this day has been as she gets ready for her shower. Missy is really nice and she can see them being good friends. Meemaw is a lovely woman with such a kind nature. Mary is so kind and caring, it's like she accepts anyone into her home. She has really saved her today. Junior is just like the meat heads back in California but she thinks that's just because of their bad first impressions.

Sheldon; he is all sorts of bat-crap-crazy. She couldn't quite put her finger on him. He was innocent and endearing when no one was looking but also narcotic and arrogant too. The way that he described Leonard was a bit mean, although it was a very critical description of him. He was also rude but then awkward. She couldn't believe how blue his eyes were though.

Penny finished her shower and turned off the water to get a towel. She continued her internal debate about liking Sheldon or not as she tightened the towel and stepped out of the bathroom.

Her reverie was broken by an awkward cough from in front of her. She looked up to find Sheldon at the top of the stairs. He starred wide-eyed at her and tried desperately not to move his eyes from hers as he reached for his bedroom door handle that she was standing next to.

She moved out of his way and grasped onto missy's door which was opposite his with a smirk as she stifled her giggles. She took note of the blush that was creeping up his face as she casually strolled into the room and clicked the door shut behind her.

She heard him sigh from the other side of the door and then the door clicking shut.

She was excited for the trip ahead with the Wack-a-doodle physicist.

**_Yep, so there you go…_**

**_Umm, tell me what you think, there will be more banter in the future, they have only just met don't forget. _**

**_Sheldon is slightly OOC remember – thicker accent and more casual appearance – also not afraid of germs. It's just how I want him to be in this story._**

**_The next chapter will be up next weekend or maybe Friday if you are lucky._**


End file.
